


Help

by Deanmonic_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alex Brooke, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Eventual Romance, F/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanmonic_angel/pseuds/Deanmonic_angel
Summary: "What would you do if I told you that ghosts, demons, and monsters are real?""I'd tell you that you're fucking crazy, that's what I'd do."





	Help

# Help

### "Hey, Sweetheart"

 

The Winchester brothers scanned through newspapers, the taller one running his hand though his long, brown hair as he let out an exasperated sigh. The two men were losing hope; they were so desperate to get out of the bunker and actually  _do_ something. The men were actually tired of staying in the bunker because they had nothing to do, which usually never happens. Their angelic friend was out dealing with the other angels, so they stayed behind to try to find work.

Suddenly, as the oldest brother drank his beer, his eyes became locked onto the headline of college news in Los Angeles, California.  Local college student dies after freak accident. "Aha!" He shouted after swallowing the liquid, his green eyes scanning the screen as he clicked on the link.

"You find something?" The younger, yet taller, brother asked as he immediately went to his brother's side. He looked over his shoulder as his hazel eyes scanned the screen as well, sighing.

_Emery Wilson, a college student at AMDA, was killed last night in her dorm room. Authorities are calling it a suicide._

"I don't know, Dean.." He sighed as he continued reading the article. "It doesn't really sound like our thing..."

"Let's try, Sammy." His green eyes looked up at his younger brother, desperate. "It could always be something, like a demon or a ghost.."

"Okay, let's go to Los Angeles then." Sam nodded, grabbing his beer before going to his room to get their things ready.

 

* * *

 

Kaylin Barnes, a student at AMDA College and Conservatory of the Performing Arts, was just going through her normal day as best as she could even though her dorm mate, Emery, killed herself last night while she was out at the Santa Monica Pier with her friends. She was currently at the AMDA Cafe, eating her lunch and relaxing as she talked with her friends about how crazy her schedule has been this semester. She had just got done with her advanced fighting class before her lunch time, which was a good thing because she needed something to eat after fighting with her peers.

The brunette ate her pizza as she listened to her friends chat and laugh around her, but she looked at her left where Emery would usually be; talking to her and just her alone. Emery was more than a friend to Kaylin, but she wasn't ready to initiate a relationship with her because she didn't fully understand her sexuality. She loved the blonde girl because she was exactly the opposite of her. Emery was a bubbly girl and she was so sweet to everyone around her. The girl was blonde with blue eyes and she was so breathtakingly gorgeous that Kaylin had to stop and take a breath when she first laid eyes on her roommate. The girl she shared a dorm with for the two years they attended. So saying that the brunette felt like she was missing a piece of herself was an understatement.

Kaylin messed with her tongue piercing as she thought about all the things she never did with her "friend", like taking Emery out for a date, telling her why she loved her, having sex with her.. all the things couples do... She sighed and got up, throwing away the half eaten piece of pizza, her long hair falling down her back. She was so upset this morning that she didn't even bother doing anything with her hair and she didn't even do her makeup. She missed Emery so bad that she felt like she couldn't do anything, but she had to power through because her performance was at the end of this week. She rubbed her face, walking out of the cafe and to the Piazza. She looked around at all the happy students, a small smile on her face. Kaylin sighed as she sat down in a chair at an empty table, taking out her script to look over her lines.

Soon, two men sat down in front of her when she was distracted with her script. Kaylin didn't even notice the two, only when one cleared their throat is when her grey eyes looked up at the men. "Uh... Are you guys new?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed even though it was towards the end of the second semester. 

"No, we aren't, sweetheart," the green eyed man replied as he held out his hand to shake. “I’m Jackson and that’s Tom, we’re the grief counselors.. the school selected us to come talk to you about Emery Wilson.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Look up Alex Brooke to see the faceclaim for Kaylin.


End file.
